ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oath of the Titans
Perseus learns that Hades needs his help again and greater threat is coming. Typhon is absorbing the Titans' powers (the Gods' parents) and leading all his children (the Monsters) to Mount Olympus. Now, he'll need all the remaining Demigods to battle the father of all monsters. Characters Main Characters *'Perseus' (portrayed by Sam Worhtington): The demigod son of Zeus, he goes on a questto seek aid of the demigods to battle Typhon and his army. In the end, he takes over Zeus's place and leader of the Demigods. *'Andromeda' *'Agenor' (portrayed by Toby Kebbell): The demigod son of Poseidon and later, demigod of sea and deception. *'Hades' (portrayed by Ralph Fiennes): God of the Underworld, Hades tries to make a deal with Typhon and his offer was refuse. Knowning his big mistake, he plead Perseus to help him stop Typhon and his army reaching Mount Olympus. Demigods *'Calitxe': The demigod of beauty and daughter of Aphrodite, she was mistaken for Aphrodite and living in her mother's temple. *'Dianne': The demigod of hunting and daughter of Atremtis, her home is the woods and carries a bow with spike arrows. Quite and stealthy, she prefer working alone and know when step down. *'Pyralise': The demigod of fire and son of Hephaestus, he is a pyromaker of gunpowder and meatl forger. Competitive, shrewd and energitc, he love using his pyrokinetic skills and making new weapons as his past time. *'Titus': The demigod of size-changing. *'Dractil': The demigod of creautres, magic and son of Apollo, his mother was a Djinn and ressemble a humanoid reptillian teen with a dragon tail. Like his father, he likes music and masters his archery skills in hunting. Dractil can talk or control animals, using his magic to heal his allies and scaring away death. *'Nexus '(Portrayed by Chris Hemsworth): The demigod of darkness and son of Hades, he was banish in the dark cave of the Underworld by his father and later allow back out of forgiveness. Calm, stubborn and intelligent, his personallty dominates all the servants of the underworld. Gods & Godess Only a few gods remain on Olympus and Earth. *'Apollo' (only mention) *'Eris': Godess of Disorder and she was banish to isolated island, aids Typhon and seeks revenge on son of Zeus. Titans Most of the Titans are killed by Typhon and only two remaining in hiding. Both aid Perseus and his allies of stopping Typhon *'Oceanus' (portrayed by Jeff Bridges): The Titan of Sea, he takes a human form and company with Phoebe. *'Phoebe' Monsters *'Typhon/Father '(portrayed by Patrick Dempsey & voiced by Frank Welker): Father and leader of all monsters, Zeus threw Mount Etna on top of Typhon and putting him in a deep slumber. In the film, he takes a form of a man and company with his wife. He drain all of the Titans powers and hunts down the remaining two, he is becomes more monstrous for every Titan he drain and gain their elemental powers. *'Echidna/Mother': Mother of all monsters and Typhon's wife, she roam the Earth gather all the monsters for the return of Typhon. In the film, she takes a form of a beautiful woman and changes back into her true form in battle. **'Typhon & Echidna's children': Most of the monsters are the children of Typhon and Echidnas, serving as loyal army and reunited to conquer Mount Olympus. ***'Orthus' ***'Nemean Lion': A black heavy skin armor that weapon can pentrate, he is oldest son of Typhon and serve as general of the monsters. ***'Cryonx': A white fur, light blue skin multi-arm yeti-like creature that breath ice and creates the icy weather of his domain, head of molerat, arms and body of a gorilla and tail of a lizard. ***'Sphinx '(voiced by Jane Lynch): A riddle teller creature that guards the gates of Mount Ethna and doesn't aid her siblings and parents, she does give Percesus clues to defeat her father. Head of a woman, body of lioness with woman figure and wings of falcon, she is the oldest daughter and wiser than the rest. ***'Hydra': A purple/blue dragon-like serpent that re-grow two in place when the head is cut off, she is daughter of Typhon and Echidna. ***'Cerberus '(voiced by Nick Nolte): A three-headed pitbull that betrays Hades and aids his parents and siblings to conquest for Munt Olympus. At the climax, he protects Hades from Typhon's acid venom and died bravely. Category:Clash of Titans Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure